Such elements are known in many types in the state of the art. With the known elements the running surface region usually has a linear or nearly linear shape so that nearly horizontal straight-line running surfaces are formed on the engaging surfaces of the parts. This construction is kinematically good mainly with regard to the movements between guide wheel, support roller, and chain link but this known construction is poor with respect to optimal strength and wear in use. With elements made according to the known state of the art the pressures occurring in use result in breaking-out or spalling of the edges in particular of the chain link due to the force distribution.